As Fúrias de Ártemis: Nova Era
by Darkest Ikarus
Summary: Fic que encerra a trilogia das Fúrias de Ártemis. A vida dos heróis num mundo finalmente livre do mal. O que este novo mundo guarda pra todos eles? ONE SHOT. Personagens originais meus. Espero que gostem.


**Disclaymer:** Saint Seiya e seus personagens não são propriedades minhas. Eu não lucro nada com isso. Faço for fun mesmo. As Fúrias de Ártemis são criações minhas, no entanto. Gostou das personagens? Quer usá-las em suas próprias fics? É só me pedir que eu deixo. Só peçam e dêem crédito certo?

**(Suspira aliviado)**

Oie! Ikarus-sama aqui! Não to afim de incluir muitas piadinhas nem apanhar da Liz hoje. Também não vai ter advogados tubarões enchendo o saco. XD

Esta fic é especial. Ela encerra pra valer a Saga das Fúrias de Ártemis. É uma pena. Eu sempre adorei escrever sobre as Fúrias. Quando comecei a escrever FDA1 a fic seria uma saga única (Já até cansei de falar isso... ú.u), mas acabei desenvolvendo um gosto muito maior do que o de escrever fics. O gosto por criar personagens originais. E Fúrias de Ártemis de um projetinho bem despretencioso que comecei a escrever em meus tempos de iniciante, passou a uma Saga cheia de ramificações, fics paralelas e formou uma trilogia.

E de leitor em leitor que ela ganhou hoje eu fico muito satisfeito e me sinto um pouquinho realizado como fic-writer. XD

A razão de eu ter tanto amor por estes personagens é que apesar de pegar uma coisinha aqui outra ali, fazer uma saladinha e sair um personagem novo é que eu os criei praticamente do zero.

Até mesmo os personagens que são uma "reescritura" dos originais têm uma pitadinha de "Loucura de Ikarus". E por isso que adorei escrever esta fic. Foi através dela também que conheci pessoas maravilhosas que nunca esquecerei. Por isso dedico esta fic a todo mundo que já leu minhas fics e que continua lendo.

Enfim. Eu nunca fui bom em discursos. Eu tentei bolar através desta fic o final perfeito pra cada personagem. E decidi que a personagem principal da fic (embora muitos outros tenha suas participações individuais) é a Zashi. Zashi é o coração da Saga Fúrias de Ártemis na minha humilde opinião. Por que embora Liz seja a principal e a Suzu tenha uma forte participação, Zashi é sempre uma personagem que sofre demais nas minhas fics e por isso acho que sou injusto demais com ela (E não com a Suzu como eu imaginava que era). Pure-Petit e seus Kicks que o digam né? XD

Levei a sério demais toda a idéia "Personagem feita pra chorar". E desta vez ela é a "Personagem feita pra chorar por uma boa razão". Afinal, esta é a outra coisa legal da Zashi. Embora ela faça todo mundo chorar de tristeza, ela também faz todo mundo chorar de alegria, com sua simpatia, carinho e seu jeitinho Mu de ser.

Adoro quando as pessoas comentam sobre o amor puro e incondicional de Zashi e Yang. Foi o casal mais bonito que já bolei e eles merecem um "final feliz" mais do que qualquer outro casal. Isso pode significar que talvez haja mais fics dessa turma futuramente. Pure-Petit deu várias sugestões que adorei e que assim que a massa cinzenta voltar a funcionar, colocarei em prática.

Enfim... Acho que já falei demais... Vamos começar com esta fic logo!

**Nova Era**

**-Santuário de Atena. Grécia-**

A batalha contra Éris terminara. Pela terceira e definitiva vez, o mundo encontrou alívio de uma era de paz. Dois anos se passaram desde o fim da Guerra Galáctica. As Fúrias de Ártemis tomaram rumos diferentes.

Zashi e Yang estavam vivendo no Santuário assim como Wynna. Liz estava vivendo em Nova York com Adrian, em uma casa muito bonita no subúrbio. Suzu e Ikarus estavam morando no Japão juntos.

Fazia muito tempo que não se viam. E as saudades não deixam de bater no coração. Os cavaleiros de Atena? Estavam todos no santuário. Afinal, mesmo em tempos de paz, ainda lhes cabem a missão de proteger Atena. Missão que nunca devem deixar de seguir.

E é ao som de treinamentos que começam os dias no santuário. Pois com o fim das batalhas, chega a hora de preparar os novos Cavaleiros para o futuro.

Um destes novos cavaleiros já está mais do que preparado. Ele que supervisiona o treinamento dos novatos. Consagrado recentemente, ele acabara de receber a armadura de leão.

LITOS: Puxa vida... Quantos novos candidatos... Isso me traz lembranças...

RYO: Sentindo-se nostálgico Litos?

O jovem oriental de cabelos longos e rebeldes se aproxima. Trajava a armadura de Ouro de Escorpião.

LITOS: Ah Ryo... É você?

RYO: Muitos candidatos chegaram ao santuário nos últimos meses não?

LITOS: É verdade... Acho que me sinto um pouco nostálgico... Apesar de que Mestra Liz era rígida demais. Não é nada como o Andrey.

RYO: Cisne? Um cavaleiro de bronze está encarregado de treinar novos candidatos? Isso é função dos Cavaleiros de Prata e Ouro...

IHMA: Ora não seja chato Litos... Andrey é tão competente quanto qualquer outro Cavaleiro... E ouvi dizer que seu poder rivalizaria até mesmo o dos Cavaleiros de Ouro...

RYO: Ninguém pode rivalizar a força dos Cavaleiros de Ouro...

LITOS:Você não muda nada Ryo... Se parece tanto com a sua mestra, Suzu... (Risos)

RYO: Não sei do que está falando...

LITOS: Ele não muda mesmo não é...?

IHMA: Acho que não...

A jovem amazona se aproxima de Litos segurando sua mão e sendo calorosamente envolta nos braços do Cavaleiro de Leão. Não muito longe dali, Shiro aparece correndo desesperado.

SHIRO: Andrey! Arf... Arf... Não... Fala pra... Helena que me viu ok?

ANDREY: Algum problema amigo Shiro? Helena quer fazer uma sessão de treinamento hoje?

SHIRO: Muito pior... Quer me fazer olhar o Vaan...

ANDREY: Então, o pequenino parece ter herdado alguma coisa do Hades no final das contas? Hahahaha...

SHIRO: Ei! Não fala uma coisa dessas! Quer me matar é?

ANDREY: Hahaha... Desculpe... Muito bem meninos! O treino por enquanto acabou! Vamos continuar mais tarde!

Os meninos respondem imediatamente com um "Sim senhor" sincronizado e começam a correr até as arquibancadas da arena de treinamento para descansar e se refrescar com água da fonte.

ANDREY: E aí? Notícias de Yang e Zashi?

SHIRO: Estive lá em Áries ontem. Eles estão bem...

ANDREY: Isso é incrível...

SHIRO: È mesmo... Vamos lá visitar eles?

**-Nova York-**

Adrian saía do banho, com uma toalha envolta na cintura. Liz estava de sutiã e calcinha procurando roupas no armário do quarto. Jogava roupas por todos os lados e fazia a maior bagunça.

ADRIAN: Querida... Que confusão... Não é possível que ainda não encontrou nada que lhe sirva...

LIZ: Ai gato... Até parece que você não conhece mulheres... Precisamos estar perfeitas em tudo, fofo...

ADRIAN: Sei... Você sempre faz esta bagunça e no fim acaba vestindo jeans e camiseta... (Risos)

LIZ: Sabe que não é má idéia?

Liz corre até a cama e acha um Jeans e uma camiseta.

LIZ: Me sinto bem melhor assim... Valeu gato... –Beija Adrian-

ADRIAN: Viu? Não disse?

LIZ: Não se meche em time que está ganhando gatão... Além do mais você adora quando eu me visto assim...

ADRIAN: Tem razão...

Adrian abraça Liz e a beija.

LIZ: Ok... Agora vista-se que temos de pegar um avião.

ADRIAN: Ainda temos tempo...

LIZ: Nada disso... Não quero perder o avião. Estou morta de saudades da Zashi e da minha irmã!

Liz retira um terno do armário e joga para Adrian.

ADRIAN: Vamos lá. Vestindo a roupa, bonitão!

ADRIAN: Você quem manda...

**-Japão. Ikarus in concert-**

Após o show do guitarrista mais aclamado do mundo, os fãs se amontoam na porta do camarim. Gritando pela chance de ver o ídolo.

Uma garota de longos cabelos negros e lisos abre alas entre as fãs e passa pelo segurança, arrancando um suspiro de desapontamento de todas as fãs presentes.

"_Ei! Por que aquela magricela pode entrar e nós não?"_

A menina vê Ikarus deitado na cama, tocando um violão.

SUZU: Foi um belo show Ikarus...

IKARUS: Valeu gatinha...

Os dois se abraçam e se beijam.

IKARUS: O que queria me dizer de tão urgente?

SUZU: Zashi nos chamou para irmos ao santuário... Parece que ela tem uma surpresa pra gente...

IKARUS: Não sei... Estou no meio de uma turnê...

O empresário de Ikarus entra.

KOJI: Isso mesmo! Ikarus-san está no meio de turnê! Não pode ir pra lugar nenhum! Temos acordos! Contratos de milhões! Ikarus-san deve ir agora pra América!

IKARUS: É verdade... Mas sabe de uma coisa Koji? Eu não tiro férias há um bom tempo... Eu vou pra Grécia!

KOJI: Ikarus-san! Você quer me matar? E os contratos?

IKARUS: Ligue pro pessoal. Eles vão entender. Agora, minha gatinha precisa de mim...

KOJI: Ikarus-san! Você quer me matar non é? É mais rápido com uma arma! Ikarus-san! Volte aqui! Você quer que eu implore? Eu imploro! Olhe estou de joelhos! Ikarus-san! Ikarus-san? Ç.Ç

Ikarus sai correndo entre o corredor de seguranças com Suzu em seus braços e entra na limusine.

SUZU: Obrigada por ter aceitado vir comigo Ikarus...

IKARUS: Ah só vou quebrar alguns contratos de milhões de dólares... Não é nada... Você é mais importante...

Suzu e Ikarus trocam um beijo caloroso.

IKARUS: Motorista! Aeroporto por favor!

SUZU: Nem fizemos as malas...

IKARUS: Ah quem precisa... A gente compra o que precisar na Grécia...

SUZU: Por isso que eu te amo...

**-Grécia. Santuário de Atena. Casa de Áries-**

O garoto peralta corria e saltava por todos os lados. Kiki tentava pega-lo como podia, mas o garoto não parava de correr. Kiki salta pra pega-lo, mas o menino desaparece em pleno ar. Reaparecendo em cima da mesa em meio a um brilho intenso o garoto mostra a língua pra Kiki e começa a correr de novo.

KIKI: Volta aqui! Devolva minhas ferramentas celestes!

RIKKU: Você não me pega!

KIKI: Pestinha! Por que todos os meus aprendizes são pestes? Eu já te mostro seu... _**STAR DUST...!!!**_

Sem olhar pra frente, Rikku dá de cara com Yang que o ergue pela camisa.

YANG: Um momento senhor Kiki... Antes de usar seu golpe no garoto, lembre-se de que Zashi está dormindo...

KIKI: Me devolva as ferramentas celestes, seu pestinha! Ò.Ó

SABIN: Ta bom... –Diz emburrado-

KIKI: Agora vamos retomar o treinamento... ù.u

RIKKU: Eu quero treinar com a Tia Zashi! Ò.Ó

YANG: Tia Zashi ainda não se recuperou... Agora não dê mais trabalho e vá treinar conserto de armaduras com o Senhor Kiki...

Kiki pega o garoto pela camisa e o arrasta para sua oficina. Yang apenas dá um sorriso ao ver a cena.

**-Salão do Grande Mestre-**

Kanon estava na sacada observando as estrelas quando Eve entra acompanhada das Pequenas Atena, Ártemis e de Shiryu em sua armadura de Libra.

EVE: Oi querido... Chegamos...

KANON: Olá Eve... Como foi o passeio?

EVE: Foi ótimo. As meninas se divertiram bastante. E Shiryu foi um verdadeiro cavaleiro. Obrigada pela companhia Shiryu...

ATENA: Nos divertimos muito Kanon-sama! Hahaha!

SHIRYU: Não foi nada... Foi um prazer...

KANON: Recebi notícias de sua irmã, Eve. Ela e Suzu estão vindo pra Grécia visitar Zashi.

EVE: Sério? Que ótimo! Eu estava morrendo de saudades! Vou preparar a casa pra recebe-las!

Eve sai correndo feliz da vida.

SHIRYU: É tão bom quando tudo está assim não é?

KANON: Com certeza... Acho que com toda esta calmaria estou ficando mole demais...

SHIRYU: É normal... Pra nós que estamos acostumados a lutar sempre...

KANON: É verdade... Mas por mais estranho que seja... Não consigo deixar de me sentir bem...

**-Aeroporto Internacional da Grécia-**

LIZ: Cadê aquela garota? Ela disse que o avião dela chegaria agora!

ADRIAN: Aviões sempre atrasam um pouco querida. Acalme-se.

LIZ: O nosso não atrasou... ¬¬

ADRIAN: Eu sei... Eu vou reclamar com o "departamento de horários do Aeroporto"... ú.u

LIZ: Oh... Olha só você inventando besteira pra me fazer sentir melhor...

Liz dá um beijo em Adrian. Logo, o desembarque do avião de Tóquio é anunciado e Suzu chega acompanhada de Ikarus. Liz não contem a alegria e corre para abraça-la.

LIZ: Mulher-Ninja! Que saudades de você!

SUZU: Estava com saudades também Liz... Então...? Sabe algo a respeito da grande surpresa de Zashi?

LIZ: Não. Na carta só dizia que ela queria a gente aqui o mais rápido possível...

SUZU: Entendo... Então, vamos?

LIZ: Ta... Mas desta vez você paga o táxi pro Santuário... ù.u

SUZU: Ta bom... ¬¬

IKARUS: Pode deixar que o táxi é por minha conta!

ADRIAN: Então, está decidido! Vamos!

**-Casa de Áries. Santuário. Uma hora e meia depois-**

Yang entra no quarto de Zashi. Ela estava sobre a cama. Perdida em um sono profundo. Seu rosto sereno parecia tão feliz. Yang se senta ao lado da cama bem devagarinho e acaricia seus cabelos gentilmente. Ele sussurra um "eu te amo" bem baixinho e por um segundo ele chega a pensar que Zasi ouviu. Pois ela deu um sorriso gostoso que Yang adorava admirar.

ZASHI: Yang-san...?

YANG: Sim querida? Eu te acordei?

ZASHI: Não... Eu estava fingindo que dormia... E também te amo...

Yang dá um beijo na testa de Zashi.

YANG: Liz e Suzu chegaram. E todo mundo está aqui como você queria...

ZASHI: Ajude-me a levantar, Yang-san...

LIZ: Chegamos! E então Zashi! Que surpresa você queria mostrar pra gente?

ZASHI: Shhh!

LIZ: Hã? Que foi? –Liz sussurra-

Zashi olha para o canto do quarto onde há um pequeno bercinho. Onde um bebê adormece.

LIZ: Meu Deus... Não acredito...

Zashi apenas acena positivamente com a cabeça e se levanta, caminhando até o berço. Liz e Suzu, caminham pé ante pé até o berço para olhar aquela pessoinha minúscula com duas pintinhas na testa dormindo profundamente.

LIZ: Amigona... Não acredito! Parabéns!

SUZU: Ele é lindo Zashi...

Suzu e Liz abraçam Zashi calorosamente. De repente o nenê começa a chorar. Zashi o carrega no colo e se senta na cama acalentando-o.

LIZ: Que coisinha mais linda! Olá! Eu sou sua titia Liz! Posso Zashi...?

ZASHI: Claro...

Liz carrega o bebê com todo cuidado e começa a balançar de um lado pro outro bem levinho quando... Ele começa a chorar.

LIZ: O que eu fiz? O.O

SUZU: Talvez ele não goste de você...

LIZ: Ah não enche o saco... ù.u

SUZU: Dá ele aqui...

Suzu carrega o nenê e ele para de chorar. Para provocar Liz, ela aproxima o nenê dela e o pequeno começa a chorar de novo.

LIZ: Ta bom... Ele não gosta de mim... ¬¬

ADRIAN: Ah não fica assim Liz...

Adrian abraça Liz.

LIZ: Meu sobrinho não gosta de mim! Ç.Ç

ZASHI: Claro que gosta Liz... É por que ele ainda não sentiu seu cosmo... vamos... Mostre a ele...

Liz segura o nenê novamente e ele começa a chorar de novo.

LIZ: Ah ta vendo? Ele me odeia!

ZASHI: Eleve seu cosmo um pouquinho Liz-chan...

Liz eleva seu cosmo. Levemente. Apenas o bastante pra que o nenê sinta o calorzinho. Aos poucos o nenê pára de chorar.

LIZ: Meu sobrinho gosta de mim! Ç.Ç

SUZU: Baka... ¬¬

De repente, Wynna, Andrey, Helena e Shiro chegam pela porta.

SHIRO: Oi! Podemos entrar?

LIZ: Ei moleque! Há quanto tempo heim?

SHIRO: Liz! Hehehe... Não sabia que você vinha... Não... Veio pra treinar comigo né?

LIZ: Há! Até parece! Depois, eu e você vamos ter de treinar juntos! Espero que essa vida mole não esteja te deixando moleirão!

SHIRO: Ah fala sério... Ç.Ç

WYNNA: Liz-chan! Suzu-chan!

Wynna abraça as irmãs.

SUZU: Como você cresceu Wynna-chan… Está uma mocinha…

LIZ: E parece que ficou bem mais forte…

SHIRYU: Então... Todos reunidos...

SUZU: É estranho não termos mais nossas vidas constantemente ameaçadas... Passar nossos dias lutando contra deuses...

ADRIAN: É verdade... Mas eu me acostumo com isso...

ZASHI: Eu também...

Todos olham para Zashi, sentada na cama, amamentando o bebê. Ela chorava, mas ao mesmo tempo sorria tão feliz.

LIZ: Por que está chorando amigona? O.O

ZASHI: Não dá pra descrever Liz-chan... É tão... Gostoso... Não dá pra descrever...

YANG: Eu posso dizer o mesmo...

ZASHI: É tão... Gostoso... Esse sentimento...

De repente, Kanon e Eve entram pela porta.

KANON: Com licença... Podemos entrar?

EVE: Pimentinha!

Eve salta nos braços da irmã.

LIZ: Estava morrendo de saudades mana...

EVE: Eu também Pimentinha... Eu também...

LIZ: Ta tratando minha irmã bem, velhote?

EVE: Pára com isso Lizzie... Sua bobinha...

KANON: Bem-vinda de volta Elizabeth...

LIZ: Ih deixa de formalidade cara... É Liz... ok? ú.u

KANON: Ok...

Suzu se aproxima de Liz e a puxa pelo braço.

SUZU: Precisamos conversar...

LIZ: Não dá pra esperar?

SUZU: Isso já foi adiado demais...

Liz e Suzu caminham até uma parte isolada do Santuário. Era um lugar cheio de ruínas por onde passava um riacho. Havia uma arena destruída por ali onde as duas caminham.

LIZ: Diz aí... Por que temos de conversar aqui?

Suzu atira um embrulho para Liz. Ela desamarra o embrulho e encontra as velhas roupas de treinamento que Liz usava enquanto estava no santuário.

SUZU: Hora de cumprir sua promessa Liz...

LIZ: Que promessa?

SUZU: Não se lembra? Antes da batalha contra Hades? Você disse que lutaria comigo. Com todas as suas forças.

LIZ: Há! Ainda ta encucada com ser a mais forte é? Desiste! Eu sou muito mais forte!

SUZU: Não. Não se trata de saber quem é mais forte... Se trata de lutar contra a oponente mais forte que já tive... Tenho certeza de que seu coração também anseia por isso não é?

Liz a observa por um tempo. Esta não era a Suzu que conhecia. Não era arrogante. Não era convencida. Era uma Suzu totalmente nova. Suzu se despia de suas roupas comuns e vestia suas roupas de combate.

LIZ: Tem razão mulher-ninja... Meu coração ta queimando de vontade de lutar com você!

Liz também se troca. Elas enfaixam os punhos e cada uma se dirige a um canto da arena. Elas fazem uma reverência, como nos torneios de artes-marciais e se colocam em posição de combate.

SUZU: Vamos começar Liz?

LIZ: Manda ver...

As duas elevam seus cosmos por um breve instante e se atacam. Seus socos se chocam. Seus chutes encontram em pleno ar. Uma finta. Um resvalo. Nenhum ataque sério ainda. Elas se testam. Ao contrário do que Suzu pensava, Liz não estava lutando de maneira insensata. Liz estava calculando cada movimento de seus ataques e prevendo os de Suzu.

Mas em um momento afobado, Liz avança e dá um soco. Suzu se esquiva e chuta a nuca dela. Mas Liz agacha, evitando o golpe e desferindo um soco no rosto de Suzu. Suzu vai ao ar, apóia as mãos no chão e se coloca de pé. Liz avança com um chute e acerta o tórax de Suzu. Suzu se choca contra uma coluna que vem a baixo.

LIZ: Que foi? Forte demais pra você?

SUZU: Mal senti este golpe...

LIZ: Ei! Não faz pouco caso! Eu to só começando!

Liz é interrompida por um soco no rosto. Depois ela leva uma rasteira e é atingida em pleno ar por um chute rápido de Suzu.

SUZU: Eu ainda sou mais rápida Liz.

Liz é atirada contra uma parede que rui sobre sua cabeça.

LIZ: Ai... Essa doeu...

Liz mal se levanta e já se esquiva de relâmpagos disparados por Suzu. Ela rola no chão, concentra seu cosmo e dispara uma bola de fogo contra Suzu. Suzu salta para escapar do ataque e é surpreendida por um soco de Liz que surge no ar a sua frente.

Suzu cai de pé no chão. Se esquiva de um soco de Liz que parte a terra e desfere um chute que afasta Liz pra longe. Suzu corre atrás de Liz que ainda corta o ar e a atinge com um golpe que a crava numa parede.

SUZU: Hora de começar a lutar a sério... _**SEMPUU RETSU ZAN!**_

LIZ: Droga! _**FINISH BUSTER!**_

Uma grande explosão resulta do choque dos dois golpes. Liz e Suzu atravessam a cortina de fumaça se golpeando em pleno ar.

LIZ: Mais uma vez Suzu!

SUZU: Vamos Liz!

**-Vila de Rodório. Arredores do Santuário-**

Shiro caminhava pelas ruas ao lado de Helena. O menino Vaan corria na frente, como se tudo ao redor fosse a coisa mais excitante do mundo.

VAAN: Papai! Eu quero aquilo!

SHIRO: Vaan... Papai ta sem dinheiro agora...

VAAN: Mamãe? Me dá aquilo...

HELENA: Picolé? Mas você acabou de comer um espetinho... E se comer açúcar demais não consegue dormir depois...

VAAN: Mas eu quero!

Vaan sai correndo até a barraca de picolés.

SHIRO: Ai... Ele consegue me cansar... E eu sou um Cavaleiro de Atena... Lá se vai o restinho da minha grana... Ç.Ç

HELENA: Shiro... Precisa aprender a dizer não pro menino...

SHIRO: Espera ele crescer mais um pouco e eu colocar ele no treinamento de Cavaleiros... ò.ó

HELENA: Shiro... ¬¬

Depois de comprar o picolé, eles se sentam numa praça pra conversar.

VAAN: Obrigado papai!

SHIRO: Tudo bem rapaz... –Afaga os cabelos do menino-

VAAN: Mamãe... Papai... Por que vocês não são casados?

HELENA: Esta é uma ótima pergunta Vaan... Por que papai?

SHIRO: O.O

VAAN: Os outros meninos dizem que vocês não são casados... E que deveriam ser...

SHIRO: Hehehe... Vai brincar no parquinho com as outras crianças um pouquinho... Que tal Vaan?

VAAN: Ok! Hahahaha!

O menino sai correndo alegremente.

HELENA: E então?

SHIRO: Eu... Estava pensando sabe Helena? Eu até queria... Mas, não somos muito jovens? Não temos muito pra aproveitar ainda?

HELENA: Aproveitar o que Shiro? E com quem? Eu só tenho a você... Ou você tem alguém além de mim?

SHIRO: Claro que não... O.O

HELENA: Me casar com você não seria como perder algo Shiro... Mas sim como ganhar a pessoa que eu amo para sempre...

SHIRO: O.O

HELENA: Depois de tanto tempo, eu ainda tenho tanto a te ensinar?

Shiro retira a máscara de Helena e a beija calorosamente.

SHIRO: Eu quero passar o resto da minha vida com você Helena... Case-se comigo...

HELENA: Ok...

Ignorando a tudo e a todos em volta eles apenas se beijam. Em outro lugar, Andrey estava sentado em uma ruína observando o céu. Tranquilamente uma figura se aproxima e se senta ao seu lado.

WYNNA: Olá Andrey-kun...

ANDREY: Senhorita Wynna... Já voltou do "passeio"?

WYNNA: Hai... Desta vez, Mamahaha me levou pra ver o Egito...

Wynna sempre viveu na floresta com Atlanta. Há muito pouco do mundo que ela realmente conhece e agora ela pretende conhecer tudo que não viu ainda. Todo dia, ela enviava Mamahaha através do mundo e através de seus olhos ela conhecia lugares fascinantes.

WYNNA: Há tantos lugares maravilhosos neste mundo... Eu não conhecia nada do mundo até recentemente...

ANDREY: Você deveria conhecer a Sibéria, onde nasci... É lindo. Principalmente quando ocorre a Aurora Boreal...

WYNNA: O que é isso?

ANDREY: É quando o céu da Sibéria se enche de luzes das mais variadas cores... E as luzes se movem... Como se estivessem dançando... É a coisa mais linda do mundo!

WYNNA: Puxa! Eu quero ver!

De volta a arena onde Liz e Suzu lutavam, as duas estavam de joelhos, arfando e suando. Exaustas. Mal se agüentavam de pé.

LIZ: Você não é nada... Mal... Mulher-ninja...

SUZU: Você também não Liz... Hehehe...

As duas se levantam, se encaram e sorriem. Sem dizer uma palavra, elas se abraçam.

LIZ: Você é muito forte... Convencida...

SUZU: Você também... Idiota...

As duas caminham para casa de Áries e a distância, elas vêem Wynna e Andrey. Quando Wynna nota a presença delas, salta do topo das ruínas e corre até as irmãs.

WYNNA: Liz-chan! Suzu-chan!

Wynna salta no pescoço de Liz com um abraço forte.

LIZ: É você Wynna? Como cresceu! Quase não te reconheci!

SUZU: Se tornou uma mulher linda...

Wynna abraça Suzu às lágrimas.

WYNNA: Estava com tantas saudades de vocês!

SUZU: Também estávamos...

WYNNA: Vieram ver o bebê de Zashi-chan?

LIZ: Sim...

WYNNA: Suas roupas... Estavam lutando? Vocês nunca param de brigar?? Zashi-chan vai ficar zangada...

LIZ: Não se preocupa garota... Não foi nada!

ANDREY: É um prazer vê-las novamente Senhoritas Fúrias...

LIZ: Ei moleque! Ta cuidando bem da nossa irmãzinha né?

WYNNA: Está sim Liz-chan...

LIZ: Vamos voltar pra casa de Áries então?

WYNNA: Hai!

Todos caminham para a casa de Áries, conversando e relembrando os velhos tempos. Quando todos chegam a casa de Áries, Zashi e Yang estão sentados na sala. Kiki estava carregando o nenê no colo.

KIKI: Ei... Quer ser um Cavaleiro como o Tio Kiki?

ZASHI: Mas você já tem um discípulo novo Kiki-sama...

KIKI: Esta peste? Ele não quer saber de ser um Cavaleiro... ¬¬

RIKU: Eu vou me tornar um Cavaleiro e ficar mais forte que você! Aí eu vou te derrotar seu velho rabugento!

KIKI: Pestinha! Se continuar fugindo dos treinos, só vai é acabar virando um joão-ninguém!

SABIN: E como vou ser Cavaleiro consertando armaduras? Isso é muito chato! Ò.Ó

KIKI: Ser um Cavaleiro é mais do que só lutar seu idiota!

ZASHI: Kiki-sama... Deixe o menino... Logo ele começará a se interessar mais pelos treinos...

LIZ: Sabe o que a gente nunca fez? A gente não tem uma fotografia com todos juntos. Precisamos reunir a turma toda e tirar uma bela fotografia.

SUZU: É uma boa idéia... Que tal tirarmos uma agora?

LIZ: Chama todo mundo!

Logo estavam todos reunidos na sala de Kiki. Liz, Suzu, Zashi com o nenê no colo e Wynna. Shiro, Yang e Andrey. Kiki, Shiryu, Kanon e Cryos. Naamah e Almah (Que estavam vivendo no santuário também). Adrian, Thesseus, Odysseus e Ikarus. Eve, Helena, Vaan e Sabin. Ryo, Ihma e Litos. Chamaram Elisa e Lana para entrar na foto também. Até mesmo Java, Kyo, Cless e Nina foram convencidos a entrar na foto. E por último, mas não menos importante, Nesta ocasião especial, as amazonas foram permitidas mostrarem seus rostos. Uma lei que Kanon já pensava em abolir no santuário há algum tempo. Esta parecia ser a ocasião perfeita para oficializar.

SHIRO: Anda logo Liz... Ajusta a câmera!

LIZ: Quer parar de me apressar cabeção?

IKARUS: Só uma pergunta Zashi... Você já decidiu o nome do nenê?

ZASHI: Eu e Yang-san acabamos de decidir... o nome será... Sora...  
SUZU: Eu gostei... É lindo...

LIZ: Aí moçada! Todo mundo sorrindo!

Todos correm e se posicionam em frente à câmera. A foto sai meio engraçada. Alguns se acotovelando pra aparecer. Mas no fim, todos saem na foto.

LIZ: Assim que deve ser uma foto de galera!

ADRIAN: Está ficando tarde... Que tal a gente dormir um pouco?

ZASHI: Quanto tempo pretendem ficar aqui Liz-chan? Suzu-chan?

LIZ: Não sabemos... Temos muitas coisas pra fazer... Ainda não terminei a faculdade...

SUZU: Eu também não. Mas sabe? Acho que aqui no Santuário... Nós encontramos nosso lugar pra chamar de lar...

IKARUS: Eu não me importaria de viver aqui...

ODYSSEUS: Você é despreocupado demais Ikarus...

LIZ: Até que a idéia não seria nada má... Afinal... O que o mundo lá fora pode oferecer de melhor do que estar ao lado das pessoas que amamos?

EVE: Maravilhoso! Eu ficaria muito feliz de vivermos todos juntos Pimentinha!

Adrian abraça Liz pelas costas e dá um beijo em seu pescoço.

LIZ: Ei... Ainda ta querendo um filhote?

ADRIAN: Mais do que tudo Liz... Mais do que tudo...

LIZ: Eu também...

KANON: Seria um prazer ter vocês no Santuário... Posso providenciar lugar pra todos morarem...

LIZ: Uma casinha legal em Rodório? Demorou!

EVE: E quanto ao papai e a mamãe, Liz?

LIZ: Os dois vivem procurando um lugar pra segunda lua de mel né? A gente chama eles pra cá passar uns tempos!

ZASHI: Agora sim... Não posso ficar mais feliz que isso...

Um abraço em grupo encerra o dia perfeito, para aqueles que apesar de tantas adversidades que passaram, acreditam que alcançaram a vida perfeita.

O fim...


End file.
